Fallign Tears
by Azomei
Summary: Uh... Well, it hasn't goten to the good stuff yet. XD. Sorry. Edward and Alphonse have to protect this girl who has just experienced a tragic accident with her parnets and grandmother. And Alphonse starts to get little 'romantic', if you know what I'm say


Title: Falling Tears

Genre: General/Romance

Rating: G

Summary: Ed and Alphonse go to 'protect' a 14-year old girl, with a huge fortune and horrible memories.

**Falling Tears. Chapter one: Meeting**

"Full Metal. Take a seat." Mustang said. "I have a mission for you."

"Yeah, what is it?" Edward said.

"You are to go to the city of Rosemount and protect a girl."

"What? I have to protect a shrimpy little girl!" Edward said with a look on his face.

"She's only a mere year younger than you." Mustang said with his eyebrows raised.

"Wow, Al can get a girlfriend… Wait, but why do I need to baby sit this girl?"

Mustang looked away and closed his eyes. "That is classified information. You will be leaving ASAP."

Edward blinked. "Ok, what ever."

"Brother… Brother wake up!"

"Huh? What?" Edward blinked tiredly and rubed his eyes.

"You were asleep Ed. Brother, look! The town is so big!" Alphonse Elric said. He was looking out the train window gazing at what looked like a very big town. His brother, Edward, did the same.

"Wow. It is a pretty big town." He said.

"What did the Colonel tell us to do again?" Alphonse asked.

"He said we had to protect some girl. He wouldn't tell me why though." Edward looked out the window again and thought about what the Colonel said. The train stopped and the two brothers walked off. Central was packed with people. They walked into the big town looking around, confused. Edward pondered and spotted a pub.

"Hey Al, I'm thirsty."

"Huh? Ok?" Alphonse said, Then seeing his brother storm of across the street. "Brother! Wait!"

Edward walked in hearing a bell ring. Surprisingly, the pub wasn't packed full of people. He heard the bell ring again and his brother was now standing beside him. The walked up to the bar and sat down.

"Excuse little boy." The bartender said. He looked young, about sixteen. He had blonde, side-swept bangs and an earring in his right ear.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING LITTLE!" Ed Shouted.

"I'm sorry _sir, _but that seat-"

Before you could finish the bell rang again. Edward and Alphonse heard footsteps echoing. Alphose turned his head and gasped slightly. Standing besides him was a girl. Strands of dark brown hair, curling slightly with perspiration, fell upon her shoulders. Her eyes shimmered, though they sat in a dusk place. She bore a scar on the side of her left cheekbone, but still was very beautiful. She wore a dark purple robe, almost just like Edward's. She wore black gloves on her delicate hands with a symbol Alphonse did not know of. He looked at his brother, who was probably thinking the same thing. She looked at Edward shyly, then up at Alphonse and took two seats down from them.

"Molly! Good afternoon! The usual I presume?"

"Thank you Tyran." Said Molly in a quiet way, though could hear the beautiful tone from across the room. "But I must be off. I'm meeting the Alchemist who has come to see me."

Alphonse's heart gave a leap. But she continued talking.

"The Colonel told me not to be surprise if he's…"

"If he's what?" Tyran said. "Funny? Stupid? Mean?"

"Tall? And wears armor?" Al blurted out. His brother looked up at him. And sighed.

Molly gave a very short laughed. "Short!"

"HEY! I'M NOT SHORT! WHO YOU CALLING SHORT! YOU'RE THE SHORT ONE!"

Molly turned her head to Edward. His face was beat red. She chuckled which turned into a laughed. She laughed so hard she almost fell over.

"You made her laugh! No one has been able to do that in ages!" Tyran said in amassment.

Molly stopped laughing and looked at Edward. 'I'm a girl! I'm supposed to be short…" She gave one last smile. "I'm guessing you're the Elric brothers?"

"Yes m'am." Said Alphonse.

"Please," she said blushing. "Call me Molly."

"Or I mean… Molly. I'm Alphonse Elric. It's very nice to meet you." Alphonse said politey. "And don't mind my brother. He doesn't like being called short."

"Thanks _Al!_ " Edward said though his teeth, "yeah. Whatever. I'm Edward. Uh.. sorry about the uproar…" he said to the bar tender.

"You made her laugh! No need to apologize!" Tyran said.

"It's no big deal" she said smiling. "I'm Molly. Molly Cobwell. We should get out of here. Tyran I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good Bye Molly! Oh wait!" he pulled out a sheet of paper "Can you sign this 'No fur coats' petition?"

"Well of coarse." She said smileing. She grabbed a nearby pen and wrote her name in a very curvy, elegant way. "We should be on our way…" She said shyly. Molly seemed very shy…

Alphonse and Edward followed her out. It seemed like forever the have been walking. Well, to Edward, anyway. The April sun burned down from the cloudless blue sky . "Hey Molly, Why don't you tell use about yourself."

Molly blinked at him and looked up at Alphonse.

"Please Molly," Alphonse said. " We would love to know about you."

Molly flashed a smile. "Um… I'm fourteen…"

"Really!" said Alphonse, in a surprised and excited way.

"Yes. Last month. And if you don't know," she continued. "My parents are on a business trip. I would stay home, but my grandmother died about a week ago. So they decided to get me baby sitters." She sighed. " Know wonder."

"I'm sorry about your grandma, Molly." Alphose said. He didn't give Edward a chance to say anything. "Was she a nice lady?"

She nodded. "Yes. Very nice. We were very close. She was so generous." She closed her eyes tightly. "But she's gone. I would try to bring her back-"

"Don't! You'll hurt yourself!" Alphonse butted in.

"Al, she doesn't know alchemy!"

"Actually I do." She said quietly. The both looked at her. "But I don't know a lot…. Um.. Oh look! Here's my house!"

Edward and Alphonse looked up and saw an amazingly big house. They gaped at it what seemed like forever. The mansion had the most detailed roof, windows, and doors. They walked to the front. The grass was lush and green, and the trees were very healthy

"It's not much…" Molly said.


End file.
